Kissing it out
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Just because if you ask me, there aren't enough kisses in 5b. Here are some missing kisses for this season.
**_Hi, 1000 words of missing kisses in 5b._**

 ** _Love y'all._**

* * *

 _She kisses him before helping him to stand up in Hades's dungeon._

She slowly loses her grip on his arms to face him again, and it _kills_ her to see him like that, bloodied and hurt and _so_ tired, and she tries with all of her strength to hold back the tears burning her eyes, but then he's _smiling_ at her and she's _weak_.

Her heart is beating painfully in her ribcage, and she can't help but trace lightly the lines of his face, and in her touch he hears the _I love you, I don't ever want to live without you_.

Her throat is terribly tight as she inclines her body towards him, and then slowly, a hand in his hair, the other on the lapel of his ruined leather jacket, she presses her lips against his, her lonely heartbeat echoing in her ears.

(Actually what echoes more is the _silence_ in his chest.)

She tastes blood, and she hopes he misses the tear that got lost on her cheek, but she also tates _hope_ and love and relief. She tries to ignore the guilt she felt in the ounce of bitterness against her lips, she tries to ignore how broken he is.

(She tries to ignore the voice in her head mumbling that _maybe_ she won't be able to fix him.)

.

 _She kisses him as they stand in their doorway, after having poofing them here, far away from Hades._

He's still bloodied and hurt but while they enter their home, it suddenly hits her that it's the first time they've both been in this house together.

Sure, the Dark Swan and her _as dark_ lover have already been there, but not Killian Jones and Emma Swan. And even if he's a little bit dead, and they are a little bit in the Underworld, it's already quite a progress.

So when he glances at her with his good eye, realizing where they are, she can't help but smile genuinely, a sweet heat releasing itself in her chest.

And when she lifts herself on her tiptoes, still holding him tight, she pours her love in the kiss she gives him.

He groans softly against her lips, both pleasure and pain as she presses her mouth just a little too hard, and she blushes as she moves aside, freeing him.

Still, she can't regret her spontaneity when the tender blue of his eye murmurs words of love.

.

 _He kisses her when they are alone in the loft and Henry is having a teenage crisis upstairs._

She's in the kitchen, frowning at the underbook, deeply concerned and guilty, and he makes his way behind her like the pirate that he is.

He embraces her slowly, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, making her jump at the surprise, _Killian you know I hate when you do this,_ but then his lips are on her neck and she can't complain anymore.

Letting a small moan escape her mouth, she smiles fondly at his touch, pretty enamored the savior.

"We don't have time for this, Killian." She weakly reminds him and it sounds awfully like a challenge to his pirate ears.

"I know that love, but I bloody hate seeing your pretty face all frowned and worried."

Her smile just gets bigger, butterflies flying delicately in her stomach.

"So you thought it was your duty to ease my mind ?"

Applying a small pressure on her hips to make her turn towards him, she's overlooked by teasing oceans and a blush on his cheeks.

"It is indeed my duty to make sure you're the happiest you can be." he murmurs, a finger tracing her lips slowly.

She wishes she didn't know him so well, because in that case she wouldn't have been able to grasp the guilt in his charming words.

He blames himself for her being here.

Visibly overwhelmed, he chooses the easy way out and devours her mouth in a passionate kiss, his hand coming to her neck, and she hopes he hears her _you are my happiness Killian_ in the way she kisses him back just as fiercely.

 _As long as you are with me, I am the happiest I can be._

.

 _He kisses her as she falls asleep next to him in her old bedroom._

She has been so reluctant about this whole issue, and the nightmares/vision haven't helped him to convince her that indeed, she needs sleep, _because you may know Swan that's how you, living being, actually do the living part._

And thus when she surrenders to this sweet abandon, eyelids finally closed and breath deep, he's submerged by the desire of kissing her goodnight.

And thus, lying next to her unconscious body, but not being able to sleep, _that's the best part about being dea_ d, he presses a chaste kiss against her mouth.

He doesn't miss the smile that irradiates her faces in an instant, laughing under his breath at her adorable devotion. He then grabs her with infinite care by the armpit and places gently her head on his torso, ensuring that he isn't waking her up in the process.

That night, he holds her shily, his free hand tenderly stroking her blonde hair, and he even dares to sing her a lullaby in the bloody Underworld.

(Mind you, the irony would be killing him if well, he weren't this dead yet.)

To his greatest pleasure, she doesn't make any bad dreams that night.

.

The morning after she greets him by a loving kiss, and he can tell she's hiding something in the way she blushes when he asks her about her dream.

She doesn't tell him that it felt a lot like last night when she dreamed about her mother dying.

Except this time she just saw him in their house, sitting in a wooden chair, stroking a blond baby in his arms and it had felt so _right_ and _real_.

She doesn't tell him that he was singing a lullaby and that she hasn't heard something more beautiful in her humble life.


End file.
